Starstruck
by Night of the Starry Sky
Summary: She is the sun, to my icy planet. It was only when she entered my life the ice on my planet melted, and life-love began to flourish in my life. Noctis/Stella


**Starstruck  
Pairing: **Stella/Noctis  
**Prompt:** 007 Beauty / _You teach the stars to shine_  
**Warnings/Spoilers: **Alternate Universe  
**Author Note: **Personally I don't like writing in 2nd POV muchless reading it, but somehow it just happened.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII  
**Summary: **She is the sun, to my icy planet. It was only when she entered my life the ice on my planet melted, and life-love began to flourish in my life.

You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

With the bright golden locks that almost sunlight on a warm day, and isn't the sun the biggest or at the very least the second biggest star in our universe. Giving us warmth, and light in our kingdom, and truthfully to me you are like my personal sun.

Ever since I met you on that fateful day you have become like a personal light to me, offering me, warmth and salvation ever since I met you.

Honestly there is times when I feel like I don't deserve you, but you usually laugh at these claims, and give my mind a bit of peace.

Always assuring me that I don't deserve you, and I always have, despite my rocky past with drugs and my attempt at suicide when I was younger.

Before I met you, my beloved sun.

Perhaps I was a cold planet until I met you, that didn't offer a chance for things to grow and flourish. Then you came into my life, and like a sun's warmth melted the ice on my planet allowing things to grow with the combine power of your warmth and my melted water.

I know there were times when our relationship was on the rocks.

I know we will have arguments in the future, and that is fine with me. We aren't perfect people, far from it in fact, and on occasion we attend to clash, but there is one thing that is always constant in my life with you despite our occasional differences in my opinion.

I know I will always love you

When you said yes to my proposal you made me the happiest man on earth, even though that probably sounds a bit on the cliché side, but what can I say you bring out the worst-best in me, my beautiful sun.

Here I am watching you walk down the aisle with your bright golden locks done elegantly on top of your head, with a few whips of hair falling slightly into your beautiful face. Your beautiful sapphire eyes were slightly casted downwards in slight shyness, but I can see a bright smile on your beautiful face.

Your beautiful wedding dress is beautiful, but then again you could wear rags and still look beautiful in my eyes.

I know that is another cliché thought as well, but then again shouldn't every soon to be husband think their fiancé – wife is beautiful, especially on their wedding day.

But you also have an inner beauty as well, not only a physical one, and it was your inner beauty that I had fallen in love with.

Your kind patient heart, the will do always to help others before yourself, but then again I suppose it goes with your job description with being a nurse.

I suppose it s because of your job we met.

Not because of the drug problem I had while I was a teenager, or even me attempting suicide, but I was there because of my mother. She was diagnosis with cancer, and you were pretty much the nurse in charge of your care.

My mother and I had a lot of differences between us, to the point I strongly disliked her during my youth and teenage years. I guess we sort of made amends shortly before her death.

Even though I suppose she would be proud of me of cleaning up my act and marrying a nice girl like you. She has always liked you, and has always supported our relationship. I can't deny the fact there is a part of me that wishes she is here today.

She was the last family I had left.

But I suppose you are my family now my beautiful star. As I listen to the priest commence the ceremony. You are the brightest most beautiful person in my life.

I will cherish our time together for eternity.

**-the End**


End file.
